Kizuna
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Ele queria entender o que eram laços. Ela concordou em lhe ajudar. Só não contavam com o fato de criar um laço tão forte quanto aqueles que uniam o time sete. Presente para a Deh-chan *o*


**Disclaimer:** Para felicidade (ou não, vai se saber xD) geral da nação Naruto não me pertence. Deixa eu nem queria mesmo u.u mentira mas se ele quisesse me dar o Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori e Deidara eu ficava imensamente feliz *-*

A fic foi feita em comemoração ao aniversário da Deh-chan. Espero que curta amor õ/

**Mini-Dicionário**

dattebayo – expressão idiomática sem tradução literal

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

-kun – tratamento carinhoso próprio para meninos

nukenin – ninja traidor

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio de Konoha

ohayo – bom dia

-sama – vossa senhoria. Tratamento de extremo respeito, usado para evidenciar uma diferença hierárquica.

onegai – por favor

gomen – desculpe

arigatou – obrigado

kunoichi – ninja mulher

godaime – quinta hogake

chunnin – posto intermediário

medica-nin – ninja médica

Isao – corajoso, de méritos. Peguei na net esse nome, se tiver errado não me culpem

oyasumi – boa noite, usado quando se vai dormir

-san – usado quando não se tem muita intimidade

iie – não

ero-sannin – sannin é um posto de um ninja extraordinário e ero é pervertido

-chan – terminação que revela um extremamente intimo, carinhoso e até mesmo infantil, reservado prioritariamente a meninas meigas, crianças ou ainda para compor apelidos.

Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da – a arte é uma explosão, frase sempre dita por Deidara, só que em japonês

Katsu – o comando utilizado por Deidara para explodir as coisas

oOoOoOoOoOo

O pequeno grupo estava nos portões de Konoha. Os integrantes da equipe sete era composto por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai e agora Uchiha Sasuke, que foi novamente integrado ao seu antigo time depois de cumprir sua pena.

-Finalmente terminamos essa missão, dattebayo* – o sorriso em seu rosto denunciava sua felicidade – Nem acredito que estamos aqui, reunidos de novo.

- Acredite, dobe – Sasuke revirou os olhos em sinal de impaciência.

O pálido ninja observava a cena com toda a sua atenção. Apesar de estarem juntos há um tempo, jamais entendeu. Por que aquele laço entre os dois eram tão forte? Laço de amizade foi o primeiro que conheceu e nunca o entendeu. Como um simples laço pode fazer um shinobi* arriscar sua própria vida para salvar outra? Foi tirado de suas reflexões pelo murmuxo de dor do outro moreno.

- Por que não disse que estava doendo antes, Sasuke-kun*?

A rosada nem esperou o mesmo responder, pois logo o apoiou em uma árvore e começou a tratar de seus ferimentos. Os demais observavam a cena. Naruto um pouco incomodado, pois ainda não havia se acostumado com aquela reaproximação e Sai curioso. Laço de amor era outro que gostaria de entender.

Nunca compreendeu por que a companheira o amava tanto se o mesmo a desprezava. Talvez se implicasse com ela obteria a resposta que tanto queria.

- Dá para andar logo, feiosa.

A resposta foi uma só, o silêncio. O sharingan ativo e o costumeiro medo depois de olhar nos orbes escarlate. O ex-nukenin* nunca gostou do apelido que deu a Sakura. Naquele momento percebeu que os laços que os uniam não era somente amor. Laços de carinho, de ternura, de compreensão.

Um sentimento estranho começou a tomar conta de si. Uma emoção que não saberia definir. Por fim percebeu que gostaria de estar no lugar dele recebendo toda aquela atenção, não que gostasse da rosada, mas queria sentir o calor de outro corpo perto do seu.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Passaria na biblioteca assim que pudesse e descobriria o que era todas as sensações que se apossavam do seu corpo naquele momento. Essa era a sua esperança. Mal sabia ele que o destino ainda lhe reservaria várias surpresas.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Como o esperado, a hogake* lhes parabenizou pelo sucesso da missão e os dispensou. Naruto foi comer ramen com Hinata, segundo o ninja hiperativo a herdeira Hyuuga o esperava para jantar. Sasuke e Sakura saíram de mãos dadas com a desculpa que o vingador a levaria para casa, todavia o ANBU percebeu a mentira. O caminho que eles tomaram não os levaria a casa da Haruno.

Decidiu segui-los. Gostaria de entender mais os sentimentos humanos. Eles caminharam de mãos dadas por um longo tempo sem falar nada. Sai estava quase desistindo de sua jornada quando eles finalmente pararam.

- Quer mesmo entrar?

- Primeiro eu quero um beijo. Já me contive a missão inteira.

O moreno não esperou muito para atender ao pedido. Juntou os corpos trazendo-a para mais perto de si. O pálido ninja não estava entendendo mais nada até escutar um gemido e perceber que o Uchiha fazia algo no pescoço da companheira. A curiosidade palpitava forte em suas veias. Queria continuar ali, observando-os, mas sabia que não poderia. Se fosse pego seria morte na certa.

Mais tarde, deitado em sua cama, Sai meditava sobre o assunto. O que era um laço? Como poderia formar um? Instintivamente pegou seu caderno de desenho e folheou-o até a página central. Será que aquilo era formar um laço? Não saberia dizer. Sua única pista para entender era o time sete. Tudo que ele poderia fazer era observar e tirar suas próprias conclusões enquanto complementava com os livros que pegava na biblioteca.

Nem tudo saiu como ele esperava. Na manhã seguinte um ANBU o esperava. Tsunade tinha uma missão urgente para ele. Aquilo arruinava seus planos. Ele queria tirar os livros para ler ou talvez observar mais um pouco a rosada.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Completou a missão o mais rápido possível. Deixaria para entregar os relatórios na manhã seguinte. Tiraria a noite para observar seus alvos. Decidiu começar pela Haruno. Trocou o uniforme ANBU por uma simples roupa. Pegou suas armas e partiu. Além das armas ele iria precisar de sorte.

Ocultou seu chakra desde o início e tratou de seguir o rápido trajeto com cuidado. Parou a uns cinco metros da casa avaliando suas opções. Realmente valeria a pena todo aquele esforço? Antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada ele vasculhou a área ao redor.

Encontrou somente dois chakras, ambos vindos do quarto da companheira. Demorou um tempo para reconhecer o outro chakra. O que raios o Uchiha fazia àquela hora da madrugada no quarto da rosada? Tentou controlar sua própria curiosidade, sem sucesso. Pulou para a árvore mais próxima que dava de frente para a janela.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam aos beijos dentro do quarto. Tão unidos que parecia um só. O pálido ninja aproximou-se ainda mais, a fim de não perder uma única cena do belo espetáculo. No meio tempo que demorou a se acomodar, o ex-vingador já tinha tirado a blusa e as faixas que cobriam os seios da rosada.

O nukenin deixou os lábios da companheira e partiu para o pescoço. Mesmo a distância dava para perceber que aquele era seu ponto fraco. A mesma se encolhia nos braços do moreno. O mesmo nem lhe deu tempo para respirar e continuou os beijos, agora em seus seios fazendo a rosada arquear a cabeça para trás, em êxtase. Sai não entendia essa reação.

Por que um simples beijo mexia tanto com ela? O Uchiha retirou as roupas da Haruno lentamente, distribuindo beijos por todo o seu corpo. O ANBU sentiu novas sensações vendo aquelas cenas. O sangue corria mais rápido em suas veias e o calor tomava conta de seu baixo ventre.

A esta altura, Sasuke já tinha depositado a companheira sobre a cama e estava sobre ela, praticamente sem roupas. Pelo que Sai pode reparar, estava somente com a boxer e um pronunciado volume naquela região. O que era aquilo? (oh inocência ¬¬). Não pode descobrir na hora. Os beijos do ex-vingador atingiram um ponto entre as pernas da rosada, ponto que a fez gemer mais alto sob a cama.

- Sasuke-kun... – a voz dela era baixa e ofegante, como se sua respiração estivesse descompassada – Venha e me torne uma mulher.

O pálido ninja não entendeu mais nada. Ela já não era uma mulher? O que quis dizer com aquilo? Aparentemente o outro moreno entendeu mais que ele, pois deu um sorriso torto a mesma. Retirou a boxer revelando seu membro avantajado. O ANBU sentiu ainda mais curiosidade. O Uchiha posicionou-se entre as pernas da Haruno, aproximou-se das pernas da mesma e sumiu, como se ela pudesse acomodá-lo dentro de si. A próxima coisa que ouviu foi o grito de dor da rosada. Como ele ousava machucar a garota?

- Já vai passar – a voz baixa e rouca preencheu o ambiente – Relaxe e aproveite.

Ela obedeceu imediatamente. Seu corpo, antes contraído, relaxou sobre a cama. Sai enfim percebeu que aquele era um momento íntimo, que ele não deveria estar ali. Finalmente tomou consciência de seu corpo. O calor havia aumentado. Seu baixo ventre latejava de tal forma que chegava a doer.

O sangue parecia estar bombeando mais rápido para uma única região de seu corpo. O que era todas aquelas sensações? Resolveu sair dali o mais rápido possível. Precisava urgentemente entender o que eram todas as novas emoções que se apossavam de seu corpo.

Assim que chegou ao seu apartamento pode respirar aliviado. Não havia sido pego, isso parecia um bom sinal. Seu baixo ventre ainda doía. O calor estava mais denso no pequeno apartamento do que estivera na brisa noturna. Retirou a camiseta devido ao calor. Olhou fixamente para o espelho, notando as diferenças.

Seu corpo havia mudado com o tempo, deixou de ser tão afeminado quanto parecia. É claro que não possuía um corpo musculoso e bem trabalhado como Sasuke, mas comparado ao que era tornou-se muito melhor, até mesmo Sakura havia mudado, seu corpo tornou-se mais curvilíneo com o passar do tempo.

O formigamento em seu baixo ventre aumentou. Estava ficando muito apertado. Livrou-se do resto de suas roupas. Algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo com ele. Seu pênis, antes flácido, agora estava ereto. De alguma forma as cenas presenciadas mexeram com ele. O que precisava fazer para que tudo voltasse ao normal? Instintivamente as mãos agarraram seu membro.

Eram novas sensações, a descoberta de algo novo, antes proibido, mas agora deliciosamente prazeroso. Deixou as mãos percorrerem toda a extensão sentindo a textura sob seus dedos. De certa forma ainda latejava, entretanto não doía mais.

As mãos passaram a se mover mais rápido, testando os próprios limites. À medida que aumentava os movimentos sentia ondas de prazer tomar conta de seu corpo. Involuntariamente ele deixava gemidos escaparem. Nunca havia experimentado algo tão intenso e avassalador até aquela noite.

Seu membro contraiu-se rapidamente e começou a disparar algo esbranquiçado, em pequenos jatos. O líquido lambuzou toda a mão fazendo o moreno se dirigir ao banheiro para se limpar. Deitou-se na cama e deixou o sono tomar conta de seu corpo. Descobriria as respostas assim que acordasse.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Apesar das poucas horas de sono, o ANBU acordou bem disposto na manhã seguinte. Vestiu-se, pegou os relatórios e dirigiu-se a sala da hogake. Bateu na porta antes de entrar.

- Ohayo* Tsunade-sama* – curvou-se em uma reverência.

- Como foi a missão? – ela parecia mais bem humorada do que nos outros dias.

- Muito bem – ele passou todos os mínimos detalhes que poderiam ter algum significado.

- Bom, muito bom – sorriu de satisfação – Assim que encontrar a Sakura lhe diga que eu preciso falar com ela, onegai* – o outro concordou com a cabeça.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – indagou antes de se retirar.

- Pessoal ou profissional?

- Diz respeito a Sakura.

- Se for possível eu lhe responderei.

- Qual a relação dela com o Sasuke?

A loira apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa antes de responder. Talvez estivesse avaliando se a pergunta merecia uma resposta.

- Eles estão namorando, mas praticamente ninguém sabe disso. A situação dele ainda é delicada.

- E namorados dormem sem roupas juntos? – a pergunta era carregada de inocência e a hogake ao perceber isso somente pode sorrir.

- Às vezes sim, às vezes não. Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para te falar de amor.

- E o Sasuke a ama?

- Você ainda duvida do poder de um laço? – ela parecia divertida com a situação – E respondendo a sua pergunta ele a ama sim, do jeito dele, mas a ama. Gomen*, infelizmente eu não posso te ajudar mais.

- Arigatou* hogake-sama – novamente curvou-se para ela – Passarei o recado assim que a ver.

Ir até a casa de Sakura estava fora de cogitação. A sorte nunca o ajudou duas vezes. Por hora ele se concentraria nos livros. O caminho até a biblioteca não era muito longe e o mesmo logo pode chegar ao local. Vasculhou ao redor com os olhos. Ótimo, não havia ninguém ao redor.

- Você poderia me ajudar? – perguntou com um falso sorriso à bibliotecária – Estou procurando a seção de anatomia.

- Oh, essa é uma seção muito procurada – sorriu como se soubesse de algo – Se está procurando satisfazer sua parceira sugiro que procure a ajuda de um amigo ou então pode tentar os livros do Jiraiya-sama, temos vários exemplares deles.

- Arigatou, acho que posso procurar sozinho.

Ele procurava respostas, não livros eros que certamente não a ajudariam a entender os laços. A seção de anatomia ficava nos fundos da biblioteca de modo que o movimento naquela área era muito pouco. O livro que pegou tratava das diferenças anatômicas entre um homem e uma mulher. Era um livro especifico e o moreno não entendeu nenhuma palavra.

- Não sabia que ANBU's faziam pesquisas sobre esses assuntos – a voz melodiosa de uma mulher penetrou em seus ouvidos, tirando sua pouca concentração.

Sai virou-se em direção a voz. Era Ino. O movimento brusco fez com que ambos ficassem com os rostos muito próximos, tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração lenta e descompassada da kunoichi* bater em seu rosto. O suave perfume que exalava dela parecia uma mistura de essências florais.

- Está tendo sucesso? – ela se referiu aos livros.

- Nenhum – admitiu sem saber por que falava a verdade.

- Foi o que imaginei – seu sorriso era doce e parecia sincera – Aceita tomar café comigo? Acho que posso ser mais útil que esses livros.

- Não é exatamente sobre... – ele exitou antes de dizer a palavra – Sexo que estou procurando.

- Talvez eu possa te ajudar. Deixe esses livros ai e vamos. Eu não aceito não como resposta.

Decidiu confiar nela. A cafeteria que ambos procuravam se encontrava um pouco longe dali, contudo, para ninjas treinados como eles eram aquela distância não era nada. A Yamanaka pediu dois cafés e uma mesa afastada para que pudessem ter alguma privacidade.

- O que estava fazendo lá? – perguntou o moreno interessado, quanto mais pudesse adiar o terrível momento melhor seria.

- Eu vou responder Sai, mas não pense que vai escapar – sorriu antes de beber um gole do líquido – Pesquisando sobre o cruzamento de certas espécies. E você?

- A história é um pouco longa. Tem tempo?

- Todo o tempo do mundo – a claro que não tinha todo esse tempo, mas precisava conquistar a confiança do shinobi.

Para que a loira entendesse ele decidiu lhe contar sua história desde o momento que conheceu Danzou e se tornou um ANBU até o presente momento.

- Eu não tenho sentimentos, mas desde que convivo com o Naruto que ele fala da importância dos laços. Eu quero entender o que é isso que o fez e ainda faz arriscar sua vida pela Sasuke.

- E onde o interesse sexual entra nessa história? – ela parecia interessada.

- Pelo que pude perceber existe mais de um tipo de laço.

- Sasuke e Sakura – concluiu a kunoichi.

- Exatamente. Laços de amor.

- Então você sabia que eles estão juntos?

- Eu descobri sem querer a noite passada.

- O que mais você descobriu? – ela não escondia mais seu interesse – Eu não vou contar para a testuda, não se preocupe – complementou vendo que o moreno havia travado.

- Eles começaram a se beijar, despiram-se e a Sakura falou algo sobre se tornar uma mulher – ele evitou entrar em detalhes propositalmente.

- E como você reagiu?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – a confusão estava escrita em seus olhos.

- Eu vou ter que ir agora. Tenho que trabalhar no hospital. Se você quiser poderemos conversar outra hora.

- Quando?

- Hoje à noite, se não for incomodo.

- Na minha casa ou na sua?

- Na sua. Meus pais ainda pensam que ainda tem uma filha pura – sorriu – Se surgir algum imprevisto nos avisamos – depositou um beijo na bochecha do ANBU antes de sair disparado para o hospital, porém antes que conseguisse Sai segurou seu pulso.

- Se avistar a Sakura, avise-a que a godaime* quer vê-la – soltou o braço rapidamente ao notar a pressão que fazia sobre o mesmo.

- Pode deixar que eu aviso. Cuide-se.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Está atrasada porca – debochou a Haruno.

- Não enche testuda. Foram só dois minutos.

- Você nunca se atrasa!

- E você não me contou que está com o Sasuke-kun!

A rosada tapou a boca da outra antes que alguém ouvisse a conversa. Tarde demais, pois alguns olhares femininos voltaram-se em sua direção.

- Fique quieta! – sibilou – Eu te conto tudo mais tarde.

Esse mais tarde demorou muito a passar. Isso estava deixando a Yamanaka raivosa. Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava era que a deixassem curiosa.

- Venha – Sakura a puxou para os jardins num momento de folga de ambas.

- Agora me conte tudo.

- Eu e o Sasuke estamos juntos desde que ele voltou a Konoha.

A loira arregalou os olhos. Se sua contagem estivesse certa isso já fazia três meses.

- E? – estava muito curiosa.

- Eu transei com ele a noite passada, se é isso que você quer saber.

Essa informação ela já tinha, queria saber como foi o desenrolar.

- E como o famoso Sasuke-kun é na cama?

- Eu não vou fazer propaganda do meu namorado para minha rival.

- Diga-me como foi com o Sasuke que eu digo como foi com o Gaara – chantageou a Yamanaka.

Depois dessa, a chunnin* não teve como negar.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Sai esperava ansiosamente a chegada da noite. Perguntava-se por que estava nessa agitação toda. A resposta era um só, a chegada de certa loira a sua casa. Até chegou a colocar a mesma no lugar para esperar a kunoichi, não que ela estivesse desorganizada, mas o moreno tratou de deixá-la brilhando.

- Bom saber que você esperou por mim – o sorriso radiante dela continuava lá.

O sorriso quente e acolhedor da mesma fez seu interior aquecer involuntariamente. Ele não fazia mínima idéia por que a simples presença da loira o fazia se sentir tão feliz e relaxado. Fechou a porta assim que Ino passou. A Yamanaka percorreu o ambiente com o olhar e ficou satisfeita de encontrar a casa limpa, arrumada e perfumada pelo simples fato de eles terem marcado de conversar.

- Eu espero que você se sinta a vontade – ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos, sem graça.

- Primeira lição: você tem que ser mais natural. Não precisa ficar sem graça só pelo simples fato de ter uma garota na sua casa.

- Ninguém nunca veio aqui antes – sorriu falsamente.

- Okay, vamos tentar novamente – caminhou até a porta e fechou-a.

O pálido ninja não entendeu nada até escutar o barulho da campainha novamente. Compreendeu imediatamente o que a kunoichi estava tentando fazer. Deslocou-se até o local e abriu a porta para ela.

- Fique a vontade – sorriu para ela, dessa vez sem ficar encabulado ou sem jeito.

- Bem melhor, apesar de você não conseguir transmitir sentimento – ela sorriu aprovando a atitude do aluno – E eu achei seu sorriso falso.

- Bem – voltou à posição anterior demonstrando que a loira estava num terreno perigoso, pois o shinobi não sabia como agir – Fui o único sorriso que aprendi – baixou a cabeça impedindo-a de analisar seu olhar – Sorria falsamente para seu inimigo e deixe tirar as conclusões que quiser. Foi assim que fui ensinado.

- Sai – a medica-nin* caminhou até ele e ficou na ponta dos pés para poder alcançá-lo, afinal o ANBU era muito mais alto que ela, e levantou seu queixo para que pudesse visualizar suas reações – Você não tem que renegar seu passado e sim aprender a lidar com ele. O que entra em nossa segunda lição, você tem que se conhecer – deu um beijo em sua bochecha, como se fosse um apoio para ele.

- No que isso vai me ajudar a entender os laços? – perguntou confuso.

- Como espera aprender sobre as emoções humanas se você próprio não conhece nem as suas emoções?

- Talvez você tenha razão.

- Para a próxima aula eu quero um relatório da sua vida, pode ser?

- Quando tenho que entregar?

- Faça com calma, quando terminar me avise. E não se apresse para poder continuar logo, o resultado das aulas vai depender disso. Boa noite.

Ele nem atendeu o porquê daquele pedido tão inusitado, mas não ousou contestá-lo, simplesmente se deixou escrever depois que ela saiu.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ino ficou olhando absorta pela janela. Realmente não estava prestando atenção no ambiente lá fora. Já fazia duas semanas desde que havia dado aquela tarefa a Sai. Era um pequeno truque que havia sido ensinado por sua mãe. Isso o ajudaria a se conhecer melhor.

Até que um ruído atraiu sua atenção. Era um pequeno pássaro voando em sua direção. Um pássaro de tinta. Aquilo só poderia ter vindo de uma pessoa. Abriu a janela e deixou que o animal pousasse em cima de sua mesa. Retirou o pergaminho amanhã em suas patas e o soltou. Imediatamente o animal voou para fora do aposento a fim de comunicar seu mestre sobre o sucesso da missão.

A Yamanaka deu uma rápida folheada no material. Realmente, o shinobi não havia poupado papel para cumprir a tarefa. Guardou-o cuidadosamente em sua escrivaninha e voltou ao trabalho. É claro que a curiosidade palpitava forte em suas veias, porém ele tinha pacientes para cuidar e uma carreira a manter. Seu dever de médica vinha em primeiro lugar.

Assim que se viu livre dos pacientes e dos problemas que um hospital carrega, ela recostou-se na árvore que se encontrava no jardim e passou a ler o material. A cada palavra que lia, sentia-a cada vez mais envolvida pelo pálido ninja. O quanto ele não havia sofrido para ter chegado naquele ponto.

Ficou ainda mais intrigado quando ele começou a falar de certo shinobi de cabelos brancos a quem ele carinhosamente chamava de irmão. A vida de Isao era tão ou mais triste que a de Sai. Realmente não se surpreendeu pelo fato dos dois terem se tornados amigos.

Assim que terminou o relatório ela estava espumando de raiva. Como Danzou poderia ter feito uma coisa daquelas pelo simples bem de Konoha? Isso era desumano, cruel, sanguinário... Não conseguia imaginar como reagiria se ela estivesse na mesma situação que o ANBU. Não podia culpá-lo por ser tão sonso afinal...

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de poder ampará-lo, ajudar a consertar todo o mal e estrago que o extinto conselheiro havia feito. Mesmo que não tivessem combinado nada, iria à casa do shinobi essa noite. Não lhe importava o que isso poderia causar.

- Já terminou? – perguntou-lhe Sai assim que abriu a porta para ela.

É claro que já esperava a visita, contudo não imaginava que seria naquela velocidade estrondante. Será que havia feito algo errado?

- Ino, o quê...

Não teve tempo de terminar. Ela o abraçou com força, banhando sua camisa com as lágrimas salgadas que derramava. Definitivamente ele tinha feito algo errado. Faltava descobrir o que era. Lágrimas nunca lhe pareceram um sinal muito bom. Abraçou-a sem jeito, acariciando-lhe o topo da cabeça. Talvez por que o carinho estivesse bom, ela parou de soluçar aos poucos.

- Não é justo o que ele fez com você.

Talvez não tivesse feito algo de errado afinal. Claro que ela estava chorando por sua causa, por causa do que escreveu, porém se sentiu aliviado pelo fato de ter cumprido a tarefa corretamente.

- Pare de chorar – não era a forma mais delicada de dizer isso, contudo era a única que ele conhecia – Eu não gosto de ver mulheres chorando – desviou o olhar, como se tivesse receio do que havia falado.

A simples frase atraiu a atenção da loira.

- Então quer dizer que você já viu outras mulheres chorando? – a loira tentou negar veementemente que aquilo não a afetou.

- Sakura. Não é legal de se ver, muito menos quando você é o causador disso.

A kunoichi corou levemente com o comentário. Para esconder o rubor em sua face, ela tornou a enterrar seu rosto no peito do ANBU. Estava começando a gostar daquele contato todo.

- Está melhor?

Apesar de não querer sair daquela posição, ela concordou com a cabeça se afastando. Precisava ajudá-lo a entender os laços e não se envolver amorosamente com o mesmo. Respirou fundo na tentativa de manter o autocontrole. Ajudou um pouco a restaurar sua calma. Pegou os relatórios a fim de demonstrar os resultados para ele.

- Ino, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Acabou de fazer – sorriu, porém não deixou o sorriso sumir de seu rosto – Eu deixo você fazer outra.

- Por que você me mandou fazer esse relatório? Eu não entendi o motivo disso.

- O que é solidão?

- Como assim? – ele estava inteiramente confuso com a indagação.

- Somente responda. Você já vai entender aonde eu quero chegar.

- Estado do que se encontra ou vive só, isolamento, situação ou sensação de quem vive isolado numa comunidade.

- Raiva?

- Ódio, ira, rancor, grande aversão, horror...

- Amor?

- Sentimento que predispõe alguém a desejar o bem de outrem, ou de alguma coisa... Sentimento de dedicação absoluta de um ser a outro ser ou a uma coisa, devoção extrema...

- Não passa de conceitos tirados de livros, mas você está certo – continuou a sorrir – Mesmo você não entendendo os sentimentos você já os sentiu, mesmo sem saber que os sentia.

- Como assim?

- O que você sentia quando ia para cama ao anoitecer, após os treinamentos?

- Você leu – revirou os olhos em sinal de desaprovação.

- Responda ou você não vai entender aonde eu quero chegar.

- Eu me sentia triste, queria que meus pais estivessem comigo e eu não estivesse mais sozinho, que o caminho ninja não fosse o único em minha vida.

- Isso se chama solidão – os orbes negros encararam os azuis, confusos – Entendeu o que quero dizer? Você acha que não tem sentimentos, quando na verdade os tem, só não se deu conta disso por causa da lavagem cerebral que o Danzou fez.

- Talvez você esteja realmente certa, mas como isso vai me fazer entender os laços?

- Laços envolvem sentimentos, sentimentos envolvem emoções e emoções envolvem a situação mexer com seu íntimo. Por exemplo, a amizade do Naruto com o Sasuke nasceu da solidão que ambos viveram, minha amizade com Sakura surgiu da comoção pela aparência dela, o amor dela pelo Sasuke surgiu... eto, isso eu não sei dizer, mas acho que você já entendeu – sorriu sem graça.

- E minha amizade com Isao*?

- Da necessidade que o treinamento fez surgir em seus corações – ela falou aquilo com tanto certeza que chegou a assustar o ANBU.

- Então como posso entender um laço?

- Entenda de uma vez Sai – a loira suspirou desanimada, pois o moreno ainda não havia entendido a mensagem que ela queria passar – Laços não são entendíveis, são sentidos. Você não precisar saber o que é um laço para formar um, basta que se importe com essa pessoa, que queira protegê-la com sua vida.

- Como o Naruto?

- Exatamente. Que bom que entendeu.

- E qual é o nosso laço?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Não estava esperando por isso. O que poderia responder? Nem mesmo ela sabia qual era o laço que possuíam.

- Eto... eu... eu... eu acho que é amizade.

Ele pareceu desapontado com a resposta e Ino percebeu isso em sua mudança de semblante.

- O que foi? Disse algo errado?

- É que eu tenho inveja do Sasuke – baixou o olhar como se estivesse envergonhado, sendo que estava somente com medo de encarar os belos orbes azuis.

- Inveja por quê?

- Ele tem um irmão que se preocupa com ela, uma mulher que faria de tudo para fazê-lo feliz. E eu tenho o quê? Eu só fui um substituto para o Sasuke.

- Olhe para mim – a chunnin pediu docemente, tão doce que o shinobi não teve como recusar o pedido – Se fosse só um substituto você ainda não estaria no time. E você tem a mim agora.

- Eu posso te beijar? – olhou firmemente em seus olhos. Era sua maneira de demonstrar que realmente queria aquilo.

A Yamanaka não respondeu, ela agiu. Colou seus lábios junto aos dele num selinho carinhoso. Muito ao contrário do que ela imaginava, ele aprofundou o beijo. Não com a experiência que Gaara possuía, mas razoavelmente bem para quem não possuía sentimentos. Acabaram se separando por falta de ar.

- Você gostou?

A medica-nin iria responder quando finalmente se tocou do avançado da hora. Desesperou-se ao ver que já passava, e muito, do horário que normalmente deveria estar em casa. Torcia para que seu pai não tivesse saído atrás de si.

- Sim, mas agora eu tenho que ir.

- O que eu fiz...

- Você não fez nada errado – sorriu depositando um cálido selinho sobre os lábios do ANBU – Já está tarde, eu realmente tenho que ir.

- Nós voltaremos a nos ver?

- Claro que sim. Você ainda não me contou o que sentiu quando viu o Sasuke e a Sakura.

- Só por causa disso que você quer me ver? – seus olhos se escureceram levemente.

- É claro que não e você sabe disso.

- Oyasumi* – murmurou o moreno, mas a kunoichi ouvir e lançou um beijo no ar antes de se afastar.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Já fazia um mês que eles estavam juntos, se encontrando praticamente todos os dias. Começavam fazendo programas normais de amigos, mas acabavam aos beijos com ela encostada em uma parede. A medica-nin sorriu com esses pensamentos. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu a entrada de uma segunda pessoa no aposento.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, porca – a voz de Sakura soou um tanto desesperada.

- O que foi testa-de-marquise? – era óbvio que não iria deixar barato o insulto.

- Eu estou grávida – baixou os olhos, envergonhada. Era duro admitir que havia falhado, ainda mais quando ela era uma médica e sabia das conseqüências.

- Não vai me dizer que você esqueceu que camisinha existia? – a outra não respondeu, aliás, nem precisava, a resposta era muito claro – Você tem noção do que vai acontecer?

- O Sasuke-kun vai me largar, eu vou ficar gorda e imensa, ninguém vai querer chegar perto de mim – grossas lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto da rosada.

Ino suspirou profundamente, massageando as têmporas. Como se não bastasse ter um paquera problemático, ainda tinha que resolver os problemas alheios. Levantou-se da cadeira que estava recostada, segurou as mãos de Sakura dando-lhe todo o apoio que a chunnin precisava naquele momento.

- O Sasuke te ama, põe isso de uma vez na tua cabeça.

- Será? – ela olhou com um misto de lágrimas e sorriso.

- Você acha mesmo que o todo poderoso e gostoso Uchiha Sasuke iria brincar com seus sentimentos? Acorda Sakura, você tem esse homem em suas mãos desde seus 12 anos e simplesmente não conseguiu perceber isso – exasperou-se. Não conseguia acreditar como a rosada não via uma coisa tão simples como essa.

- Será?

- A quem ele disse o primeiro e único Arigatou da vida dele? Com quem ele se importou na floresta da morte? Com quem ele está no momento? – secava as lágrimas da rosada à medida que falava – Pare de se martirizar! E conte logo para ele, aposto como ele não vai gostar nem um pouco se for o último a saber.

- Arigatou – abraçou a amiga antes de sair disparada pelo hospital, a procura do moreno.

A loira sorriu ao ver a outra se afastar. Não conseguia acreditar como a medica-nin poderia ser tão insegura, se bem que isso poderia ser somente efeito da gravidez. Sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás. Já conhecia aquele toque e aquele chakra bem o suficiente para saber que não precisava se preocupar.

- Sentiu minha falta? – mordiscou a orelha da kunoichi, arrepiando a pele dela.

- Você poderia ser mais discreto – deixou a cabeça no ombro dele, aproveitando as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava. È claro que estava em seu ambiente de trabalho, mas isso não queria dizer que não poderia aproveitar – E sim, eu senti sua falta.

O ANBU não esperou mais nada para virá-la contra si. Vendo-se frente a frente com ele, a Yamanaka retirou a máscara que cobria os olhos do moreno. Seus orbes negros pareciam felizes ao lhe ver. Parou de resistir e se entregou ao momento. Juntou seus lábios com o dele, demonstrando o quanto havia sentido sua falta.

Subitamente como começou, ele se afastou bruscamente da chunnin, deixando-a sem ação momentaneamente.

- Isso não está certo – baixou a cabeça, sem coragem de encarar os orbes azuis e encontrar a decepção estampado neles.

A Yamanaka aumentou ainda mais a distância entre eles, fechando a porta atrás de si. Depois que a trancou, voltou para perto do ANBU e colocou seu dedo sobre os lábios do mesmo.

- Chega de falar, você fala demais!

Depois disso, a kunoichi tornou a selar seus lábios sobre os dele. A esta altura, Sai já sabia muito bem o que a loira queria. Se ela não se importava de fazer aquilo no hospital, não seria ele a reclamar. Depois que se separaram pela falta de ar, o moreno começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pela face alva. Até chegar ao lóbulo de sua orelha e o morder.

Sentiu-a encolher em seus braços, como todas as noites anteriores. Sua língua ávida alcançou seu ouvido, passando-a pelo mesmo. Ela encolheu-se ainda mais. Ainda usando sua língua, ele passou-a por todo o rosto da kunoichi até chegar em seus lábios. Era um simples gesto, mais que despertou toda a luxúria que a Yamanka tentava conter.

Ele alcançaria seu pescoço se Ino não tivesse o empurrado para a parede antes disso. Não estava entendendo mais nada até vê-la se aproxima e descer o zíper de sua blusa. Parou-a antes que a retirasse completamente. Somente queria salvar sua katana de ser jogada no chão pela loira. Depois que a mesma se encontrava a salvo, sorriu para a loira para que ela continuasse o processo.

É claro que a medica-nin não gostou nem um pouco de ter sido interrompida, mas isso não diminuiu sua excitação. Retirou o pano que cobria o peitoral do moreno. É claro que ele não possuía a beleza escultural de Sasuke e Gaara, mas possuía uma beleza que a atraía imensamente. O corpo até que era bem trabalhado, comparado ao que ela esperava encontrar.

O ANBU não perdeu tempo e a puxou contra si, pelas nádegas. A kunoichi podia sentir o quanto ele a desejava naquele momento. Tanto pelo volume evidente em sua calça quanto pela maneira como ele a apertava. Sentiu-se feliz ao saber que despertava tanto desejo no companheiro.

Não deixou que ela ficasse com toda a diversão. Desceu um pouco seu corpo para que pudesse alcançar os seios dela e os abocanhou, mesmo com as roupas para atrapalhar. Ela sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Ele mordiscava o bico de seu seio no momento. Jogou a cabeça para trás, em puro êxtase. È claro que não era mais virgem, mas nem com Gaara foi tão intenso quanto estava sendo naquele momento.

O shinobi aproveitou a distração momentânea dela para abrir os botões da pequena blusa que ela usava. Sentiu-se ainda mais excitado ao ver que ela não usava sutiã por baixo. Retirou a peça para que pudesse desfrutar completamente dos belos seios. Repetiu o que fazia anteriormente, só que com mais intensidade agora.

A Yamanaka teve que morder os lábios para abafar os gemidos. Talvez não tivesse realmente sido uma boa idéia continuar ali e transar com Sai em sua sala. Agora era tarde, ele não iria parar. Ela também não queria que acabasse aquele mágico momento. Jogou o pouco juízo que restava para o alto e se entregou ao momento.

Sai sabia que estava com o jogo ganho. Desabotoou a saia dela, deixando-a cair no chão. Somente duas peças e ele a teria para si. Antes de retirá-las, ele deixou sua mão escorregar pra dentro do short dela, alcançando sua cavidade úmida. Não demorou muito para que encontrasse o clitóris dela e começasse a movimentar seu dedo pelo mesmo, em movimentos frenéticos.

A loira não conseguiu mais se segurar e deixou pequenos gemidos escaparem de sua boca. Onde raios o moreno aprendeu aquilo? Ela não fazia realmente questão de descobrir. Sua mente vagava pelo prazer que lhe era proporcionado, não conseguia nem raciocinar direito.

Para enlouquecê-la ainda mais, ele passou a usar o chakra no movimento dos dedos. Isso fez com que tivesse que beijá-la para abafar os gemidos que agora escapavam mais alto de sua boca. Estava conseguindo atingir seu objetivo.

- Diga que quer ser minha para sempre?

- Por quê? – mal conseguia formar uma frase direito.

- Se eu continuar eu não vou parar.

- Eu quero ser sua.

Ele não esperou muito mais para se livrar do resto das roupas. Encostou-a delicadamente, okay nem tão delicadamente assim, na parede e começou a descer rapidamente até chegar a cavidade úmida e fazer o mesmo que os dedos, só que com a língua. É claro que acrescentou chakra para enlouquecê-la ainda mais.

A única coisa que Ino poderia fazer era se contorcer de prazer. Nem conseguia mais raciocinar. Nunca sentiu tanto prazer assim, nem mesmo com Gaara. Talvez por que o ANBU fosse mais intenso que o outro. Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, pois finalmente havia atingido seu limite chegando ao orgasmo.

Antes que pudesse escorrer pela parede, Sai levantou-se e a segurou pela cintura. Sorriu para a kunoichi mesmo que fosse um sorriso falso, ela sabia que ele estava feliz pelo simples fato de ter proporcionado prazer a ela. Ela não faria mal em retribuir, certo? Assim que ser recuperou da moleza causada pelo orgasmo, ela inverteu as posições, deixando-o na parede do mesmo jeito que ela estava antes.

Beijou-o com vontade, esfregando seus seios no peitoral dele. Sentiu o desejo dele ainda mais evidente. Nem tinha como esconder o quanto a desejava naquele momento. Ela passou a beijar, morder e lamber cada pedaço de pele que encontrava a sua frente, até chegar ao fecho da calça e abri-lo. O moreno sentiu um alívio momento ao vê-la se livrar das peças, mas logo passou ao senti-la abocanhando seu pênis com vontade.

Teve que se segurar para não gemer perante o tato. Ela o chupava com tanto naturalidade que se pegou pensando onde ela tinha aprendido a fazer um oral tão bem. Não que isso importasse, estava bom demais tê-la chupando daquela maneira. Teve que fazer um esforço sobrenatural para não se despejar dentro dela imediatamente e a puxou para cima mesmo contra sua vontade.

A medica-nin não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita de ter sido interrompida em seu pequeno show. Ele sorriu ao ver sua expressão e puxou suas pernas, fazendo-a entrelaçar ao redor dele para não perder o equilíbrio. Deslizou até seus glúteos e a trouxe para si, penetrando-a finalmente. A expressão no rosto dela se modificou na hora. De raiva passou a prazer.

Caminhou até a parede, pressionando as costas dela contra a fria superfície. A sensação fez a pele dela se eriçar. Continuou com os movimentos de vai-e-vem de dentro para fora dela. Isso fazia com que as costas roçassem na parede trazendo uma nova sensação. Era bom demais tê-lo dentro de si, fazendo-a se sentir mais viva do que nunca e ter os lábios dele contra os seus, abafando os gemidos.

Sentia que não demoraria muito para que ela atingisse o clímax mais uma vez. Já sentia seus músculos internos começarem a apertar o pênis dele. Ele sorriu ao observar isso. Eles alcançaram o orgasmo praticamente juntos, um após o outro. Ela sorriu e deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro dele.

Se Tsunade aparecesse àquela hora ela estava ferrada. Para seu total desespero – e dele também – ouviram pequenos passos se aproximando. Sai rapidamente a colocou no chão e ambos saíram desesperadamente atrás de suas roupas.

- Eu te encontro nas estátuas dos hogakes.

O ANBU não precisou de uma segunda ordem para sair disparado pela janela. A kunoichi respirou fundo tentando acalmar sua própria respiração. Será que alguém tinha sentido a presença do moreno? Se fosse isso ela estava ferrada. Começou ao ficar mais desesperada que antes.

- Ino-san* – disse uma voz a porta e a loira finalmente percebeu que não havia destrancada a porta. Foi até lá e a abriu para permitir que a enfermeira adentrasse – Seu turno acabou.

- Arigatou – sorriu para sua subordinada, afinal ela não tinha nenhuma obrigação em vir lhe avisar – Mas acho que vou ficar mais um pouco – mentira, estava doida para ir ver o shinobi.

- Iie* – abaixou a cabeça com medo de uma repreensão – A senhorita já está a mais de 24 horas aqui.

Era estranho ainda ser chamada de senhorita, afinal a jovem não sabia de seu passado amoroso.

- Okay, a responsabilidade é toda sua – brincou com a subordinada antes de sair pela porta ao encontro do pálido ninja.

Usou seu chakra para correr mais rápido a fim de encontrá-lo. Como esperava, ele estava nas estátuas, observando a lua e a paisagem ao redor. Sentou-se ao lado dele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Sai a puxou para seu colo, sentindo o calor que tanto o aquecia.

- Quem era? – perguntou despreocupado, agora observando os intensos olhos azuis.

- Minha subordinada me avisando do horário.

- Eu tinha a impressão que você queria me dizer algo antes de sermos interrompidos.

- Lembra como isso começou?

- Claro – sorriu falsamente – Eu estava na biblioteca na tentativa de entender o que são laços e você apareceu.

- É assim que laços são formados. Quando você se importa com a pessoa e a sua simples presença é capaz de fazer você feliz.

- Então não formamos um laço.

- Como assim? – pareceu mais triste do que quando havia chegado.

- Eu não quero só estar do seu lado. Eu quero te abraçar, te beijar, te amar, te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

A Yamanaka deixou que as lágrimas que haviam formado em seus orbes escorressem. Estava feliz com a declaração do ninja. Realmente era difícil imaginar que chegariam naquele ponto, mas ela estava feliz que tivessem chegado. No final, estava certa. Laços não são para serem entendidos e sim sentidos. Só esperava que algum dia Sai entendesse isso.

**Omake**

Já fazia algum tempo que estava saindo com Ino. A cada encontro, o clima entre eles parecia esquentar. As curvas da kunoichi tiravam sua sanidade mental, a ponto de sentir-se excitado enquanto a imprensava na parede. Chegava a se perguntar se ela sabia do seu desejo.

Cansou-se daquela situação. Precisar aprender algo de sexo para quando o momento chegasse. É claro – depois de espionar Sasuke e Sakura mais algumas vezes – que ele descobriu o que se passava consigo. Descobriu também que aquela loira fogosa e sorridente a atraia como nenhuma outra. Talvez fosse ela a preencher seu vazio existencial, da mesma forma que Sakura preenchia o de Sasuke.

Só tinha um jeito de aprender sobre sexo sem ter que apelar para ninguém. Caminhou com passos rápidos até a biblioteca.

- O que vai querer Sai-san? – sorriu maliciosa para o shinobi.

- Os livros do Ero-sannin*.

- Quem? – olhou confusa para ele.

- Digo, os livros do Jiraiya-sama.

- Vai querer um específico ou todos?

- Todos.

- Sabia que tinha algo a ver com sexo – sussurrou, o sorriso malicioso ainda estava em seu rosto.

Sai observou-a se afastar e voltar trazendo os quatro exemplares. Caramba, ele nunca imaginou que o sannin tivesse tanta imaginação fértil. Se pegou pensando quem seria a musa inspiradora dele. Pegou os livros e saiu o mais rápido possível antes que a mulher começasse a fazer perguntas embaraçosas.

**Owari***

**Máfia Akatsuki**

**Kammy –** Yoo, minna-san õ/

**Sasori – **Eu não acredito que você nós chamou por causa de uma fic?

**Tobi –** Tobi, is a good boy õ/

**Kisame –** Certas coisas nunca mudam

**Kakuzu –** Você queria que mudasse?

**Konan –** Relaxem meninos (tentando acalmar os ânimos)

**Itachi – **Ele é um idiota (jogou-se no sofá)

**Deidara –** Ele quem? (confuso)

**Sasori –** Tinha que ser você (gotas)

**Itachi – **Fazer é a melhor maneira de aprender õ/

**Pain –** Eu mereço

**Konan –** Nisso eu tenho que concordar com ele (corada)

**Zetsu –** Eu acho que você não está dando conta do recado, líder-sama õ/

**Hidan –** Caralho, pela quantidade de barulho que vem do quarto deles eu diria que dá conta até demais.

**Kammy –** E você e o Kakuzu? (pentelhando)

**Kakuzu –** Eu sou macho, okay?

**Tobi –** Macho onde? Você nunca pegou ninguém na vida x.x

**Deidara –** Eu acho melhor você correr (olhar psicótico-apaixonado)

**Zetsu –** Tédio (observando Kakuzu correr atrás do Tobi)

**Kammy –** Anyway... O extra foi só para mostrar de onde o Sai aprendeu um pouco as táticas (risadinhas) A fic foi feita de presente para a Deh-chan*, minha melhor amiga e minha gêmula separada na maternidade.

**Sasori –** Só falta você dizer que quer que mandemos beijos pra ela?

**Pain –** Acho que o sorriso responde (emburrado)

**Konan –** Beijos Deh-chan õ/ (todos olham intrigados para ela) Se tocaram que se isso acontecer a gente vai embora mais rápido ¬¬

**Hidan –** Bosta, ela tem razão x.x Beijos (muito a contra gosto)

**Itachi –** Beijos gostosa, eu passo na sua casa se você quiser õ/

**Deidara –** Desculpa acabar com sua alegria, mas sua fã é a Kammy e não a Deh-chan xD Beijos pra ti guria

[depois de todos mandarem beijos]

**Kammy –** Review fazem bem para meu ego sacas?

**Tobi –** Tobi pode terminar? (olhinhos brilhando)

**Deidara –** Reviews... e Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da!* Katsu!*


End file.
